Mobile communication devices (“mobile devices”) having various antenna structures are known. Many different types of antennas for mobile devices are also known, including helix, “inverted F”, folded dipole, and retractable antenna structures. Helix and retractable antennas are typically installed outside a mobile device, and inverted F and folded dipole antennas are typically embedded inside a mobile device case or housing. Generally, embedded antennas are preferred over external antennas for mobile devices for mechanical and ergonomic reasons. Embedded antennas are protected by the mobile device case or housing and therefore tend to be more durable than external antennas. Although external antennas may physically interfere with the surroundings of a mobile device and make a mobile device difficult to use, particularly in limited-space environments, embedded antennas present fewer such challenges. However, operating characteristics of embedded antennas tend to be affected by other device components.